


Psythe_fill

by SilasCaptor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anthro, Art, Breasts, Eating out, F/F, Fingering, Multi, Nudity, Tails, Trolls, kind of, people with tails and dog ears, you can't see it but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilasCaptor/pseuds/SilasCaptor





	Psythe_fill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Psythe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psythe/gifts).




End file.
